


Parent-Teacher Conference

by ZsforSs



Series: 1st Grade [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli is Un'hee's dad now, Flirting: The Fic, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Pre-Slash, The Chiss are still Chiss, This is not a Human AU, Thrawn's a First Grade Teacher, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: First grade teacher Thrawn is having a parent-teacher conference with Un'hee's dad, who he has not met before.





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird Star Wars real world fusion? Just roll with it. 
> 
> Essentially The Ascendancy and Earth are allies and the rest of Star Wars isn't real. I have more details if you want but they aren't important.
> 
> Eli is Un'hee's dad now, I don't make the rules that's just how it is.
> 
> Vocabulary:  
IEP- Individualized Education Program- A document detailing a student's special educational needs and what/how the school will take care of those needs. Wikipedia tells me this is an American legal document,though presumably other countries have similar documents.

“Remember! If you want to go on the field trip next week I need your permission slips by _Friday!_” Thrawn called.

But the bell had rung and his first graders had already begun their mad dash out the door, off to after-school care or into the waiting arms of their parents- except one.

Un'hee sat quietly at her desk, glaring at the stuffed orange lizard in the reading area as if Miss Ysalamiri had personally offended her.

“You don't have to stay at your desk,” he told the little girl. “You can read or use the math supplies if you want.”

Un'hee didn't speak, she rarely did, instead she just put her head down on her desk, hiding her face in her arms. Thrawn let her be for now. He tidied up the classroom, made sure the class pet was alright.

Darth Vader glared at him with his little beady eyes when Thrawn dared to remove his water to refill it. Thrawn had had a number of classroom hamsters, but none so grumpy as Darth Vader. The only students he seemed to like were the Skywalker twins... Maybe he'd have a word with the twins' parents- see if Vader could go live with them permanently. Vader tried to bite him when he replaced the hamster's water. Then he could get something friendlier, like a rattlesnake.

When he turned back from the cage Un'hee had vanished. A quick scan of the room revealed a pair of little purple sneakers peaking out from behind the shelf where he kept the math supplies.

A casual stroll over to the job chart revealed Un'hee carefully constructing a mosaic out of shape tiles on the floor.

Thrawn left her alone and continued his end of day routine, watering the plants, sorting through assignments to send home, reordering the bookshelf- an eternal task.

At fifteen minutes after school ended Thrawn grew concerned- he'd arranged to meet with Un'hee's parents after school today, but they had yet to arrive.

He had never met Un'hee's parents, she had walked up by herself the first day, and was picked up from the parking lot after school. He'd questioned the aides that watched the children out front after school, and found out Un'hee was picked up by Daddy at ten minutes after the bell on the dot.

A five minute delay was not so long really, but when Thrawn glanced back at Un'hee the little girl was watching the clock too.

Thrawn's classroom was not far from the front office, and just then the door swung open, revealing a young dark skinned man in a dress shirt and slacks. The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed, He had a folder and a datapad in his other hand.

Thrawn eyed the unfamiliar man thoughtfully, then looked back at the definitely full-blooded Chiss girl on the floor.

“Un'hee,” he said. “Is that your Daddy?”

Un'hee hopped up, standing on her tiptoes to see out the window. She grinned brilliantly, Thrawn had never seen her so excited. And then she was gone, darting out the door and down the walkway towards the man.

The man, Un'hee's father apparently, lit up when he saw her. A wide smile spread across his face- the earlier frustration vanishing.

He scooped up the tiny girl and spun her around once before continuing on their way to the classroom.

Thrawn went to his desk to make sure he was ready for this meeting.

He could hear Un'hee's father talking as they walked up.

“And how was your day honey, bunny, sunny Un'hee?”

“OK.”

“Aw, only OK?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm... we'll talk about it later OK?”

“Yeah.”

Un'hee's dad had a pronounced Southern accent, another mystery to learn about.

He knew the 'southern' accent varied depending on where exactly in the 'South' one was from, but could hazard no guess as to the man's state of origin.

Un'hee and her dad entered the classroom.

Thrawn realized several things at once. He didn't know Un'hee's dad's name. His email address was 'elivant,' perhaps a clue, perhaps a deliberate misspelling of 'elephant' , or some other reference.

Mr. Whoever was slim and about a head shorter than him. His bearing spoke of military service, though there were no other clues to this on his person. His brown hair was unstyled, slightly curly and overlong, falling across his forehead. He had almost delicate features and wide dark eyes framed by thick lashes. He was- to borrow a term from Mrs. Magee, the 2nd grade teacher next door- a _smokin' hottie_.

And he'd noticed Thrawn staring, if the blush growing on his cheeks was any indication.

The man cleared his throat, “Uh, is this the right room?”

“Yes.” Thrawn said quickly. He came forward to greet the man. “My apologies, I am Thrawn. You're Mister...?”

“Vanto. Eli Vanto. It's- hold up...”

Vanto bounced Un'hee in his arms once, and kissed her forehead. “Go play honey bee.” he said and set the little girl down.

Un'hee obediently returned to the growing mosaic on the carpet.

“It's nice to meet you _Thrawn._” Vanto said, holding out his hand.

Thrawn shook his hand. “Indeed, if you'll join me at my desk? We have much to discuss.”

“Yeah sure. I'm sorry I was late. Based on your email it sounded like you didn't have some of the information I thought you did- so I came early to have a chat with your office staff.”

Thrawn raised a brow, “And what information is that?”

“Well her IEP for one,” Vanto said. He opened his folder and handed Thrawn a copy of the document in question.

It was a detailed document- done at the HSD Constitution's onboard school- walking though Un'hee's weak English, noting the unique behavior issues Thrawn had noticed- and listing their cause as _PTSD_.

“I gave a copy to the school when I registered her, but apparently that copy 'got lost.' The Principal was havin' a word with the office staff when I left.”

“This is very useful, and addresses many of the issues I wanted to discuss with you.” Thrawn said. “...It is just you coming, Mr. Vanto?” he added. He needed to know if they were still waiting on someone, that was why he'd asked.

“Just Eli's fine. And yeah, just me.” Vanto confirmed. “The Ascendancy didn't like that one bit when I put in to adopt her- but I wasn't going to marry some random guy just to make them happy.”

Thrawn made note of Vanto's choice of words.

“I do not mean to pry,” Thrawn said. “but I will admit I did not think the Ascendancy was allowing inter-species adoptions.”

Vanto laughed, “They aren't. I had some very vocal advocates, and Un'hee had no intention of going home with anyone else.”

“Interesting, may I ask where you met Un'hee?” Thrawn asked. “Clearly in a military capacity...”

Eli hesitated. “I went into the military after I graduated high school, and by some coincidence wound up on acting as a liaison between Human forces and Chiss forces. Specifically I was on Admiral Ar'alani's ship when … I'm actually not sure how much of this I can tell you.”

“I served in the Chiss Defense Fleet for a number of years if that eases your mind.” Thrawn said.

“And now you teach first grade?” Vanto teased.

Thrawn nodded. He knew his career change was confusing for many people. He had his reasons... after his part in ending the conflict with the Grysk he hadn't wanted to stay in the CDF. “I do. Did you meet Un'hee... in service?”

“Yes. Though maybe not how you think. She's been retired early. When I met her she...she... without sharing too many details she was a POW essentially. I was part of the team that recovered her. We were cleaning up Grysk remnants and... I don't know why but she wouldn't let anyone besides the Admiral and me near her. She's ...had a rough start, I wanted to give her a good future.”

“I intend to help you with that however I can.” Thrawn promised.

Eli licked his lips before speaking- an action Thrawn found irrationally distracting. “You said you were in the CDF... Can I ask your full name?” There was a slight curl to his lips like he understood this was backwards by Chiss standards.

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”

Vanto grinned and chuckled again. He had a lovely laugh. “I've _heard stories _about you,” he said. “From Admiral Ar'alani. I didn't realize this was the 'Earth school' you'd ended up teaching at.”

Thrawn nodded. “No doubt she gave you an interesting impression of me.”

“You could say that,” Eli replied coolly. “I think I met your brother too...”

“Have you?” Thrawn doubted that-

“Mitth'ras'safis?”

Well, that was interesting. “That's him. When did you meet him?”

Eli smile went soft and fond. “He and Admiral Ar'alani were my strongest supporters when I tried to adopt Un'hee.”

That was interesting. He would have to see what Thrass had to say about this odd pair.

“But we're supposed to be talking about Un'hee not each other.” Eli pointed out.

“Indeed. I've noticed she has trouble understanding instructions sometimes. How is her English?”

Eli sighed, and glanced back at the little girl, still engrossed in her block designs.“Her English is improving- we try to speak it as much as possible at home- but I know its not good enough yet. Beyond that she speaks Cheunh and Sy Bisti, which is a blessing because my Cheunh is … not great, but I'm fluent in Sy Bisti.”

“I had plans to teach the class some Sy Bisti later in the year,” Thrawn said. “Perhaps I will accelerate those plans. It will likely aid Un'hee in picking up some more words, and let the rest of the class learn some Sy Bisti vocabulary to smooth things over. I will also look into finding some workbooks or other methods for us to improve Un'hee's English.”

“That would be great.”

“My other concern is with some of her behavior in class,” Thrawn said. “Most of those appear to be addressed in the IEP though. I'll move her desk out of the center of the room, and make other accommodations for her.”

He could swap her desk out with Han's- that would hopefully make her feel more secure, and keep Han from talking to Lando all day.

“Beyond what we've discussed is there anything else going on with the pair of you I should know about?”

Eli groaned, “Nothing serious but the move's been a little rough. I was discharged not long after the adoption went through and got a consultant job with the military out here- so we went from out in Chiss space to here in about a week's time. And I'm... a little light on furniture.”

“_We don't have a kitchen table,”_ Un'hee said in Sy Bisti. She had wandered over, leaving the blocks arrayed in a complex pattern across the floor.

“Ha!” Eli said, “We do! They delivered it this morning."

“_And the chairs?”_

“_Nope. No chairs yet. I thought we'd just sit _on_ it for now”_

Un'hee giggled.

“Un'hee,” Thrawn said, speaking in Cheunh to make sure she understood him. “From now on will you tell me if you get scared during class? Or if you can't, will you come over here by my desk and sit until you feel better?”

Un'hee nodded her little head. “OK.”

She then proceeded to crawl into Eli's lap. That seemed like a sign the meeting should be concluded.

“I have nothing further that needs to be discussed now, though I believe future discussions would be a good idea.”

“Absolutely.” Eli agreed. He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Un'hee. “Go take a picture of your designs and clean up before we go.”

Un'hee sighed, but went anyway.

Eli smiled conspiratorially at Thrawn. “So _is_ there anything else I ought to know about?”

Thrawn considered. Not particularly... although. “I do not believe Un'hee has signed up for the field trip yet?”

“Ooooo... She hasn't. Where are you guys going?”

Thrawn provided an extra permission slip and explained they were going to the zoo next week.

Eli smirked. “Do you need more chaperones?”

“No,” Thrawn admitted. “Though any other parents who wish to join us are welcome.”

“I think it would be good for me to come.” Eli glanced back at Un'hee. “Just in case.”

“I would agree. We'd be glad to have you.”

Their business concluded and Un'hee's tiles picked up, Thrawn walked out to the parking lot with Eli and Un'hee.

The pair were, frankly, adorable. On their walk to the car Un'hee would pick a word seemingly at random, and then she and Eli would alternate finding rhyming words- Eli explaining any Un'hee didn't know.

It was not the most efficient way to teach vocabulary but Un'hee was clearly enjoying herself.

Thrawn recalled Eli's rhyming _“honey, bunny, sunny Un'hee.”_ This was clearly a game they played frequently.

“I will see you tomorrow Mr. Thrawn,” Un'hee said as Eli loaded her into their car.

“Goodnight Un'hee. Eli.”

Eli grinned at him and winked, “You have a good evenin' _Mr. Thrawn._”

* * *

The next morning as they were lining up to go to music class Un'hee asked him an unusual question- thankfully in Sy Bisti.

“_Mr. Thrawn are you single?” _

“_...Why do you ask?”_

“_Daddy wants to know.”_

“_He told you to ask me?”_

“_No. He was talking to Auntie Karyn on the phone and told her he needed to find out.”_

“_Well then I think I'll tell him if he asks himself.”_

Un'hee regarded him thoughtfully, and then smiled. _“OK. That will be good."_

Thrawn wondered about that. Un'hee's Third Sight was still active- had she seen something?

By now the rest of the class was lined up and watching them with unconcealed interest.

“Alright, time for music,” Thrawn said, clapping his hands. “Let's go.”

* * *

The zoo trip had gone well, No one got lost or injured. There had been no crying.

Thrawn had put Un'hee in his group for the trip. It was simply a matter of keeping an eye on one of his students who may not handle the new environment well.

Of course Eli had come as well, perhaps mitigating that fact. He had tagged along and assisted Thrawn with the group he was watching.

Un'hee had clearly been uncomfortable at first, but Eli had just held her hand and let her hide behind his legs if she wanted,

Eli had been good with all the kids. He had been patience itself today- calmly indulging any questions the group had, gently coaxing Un'hee through reading the information on the animals they saw.

And he'd proven to have something of a magic touch with goats and sheep when they visited the petting zoo.

He'd also volunteered to stay with the children who didn't want to go into the snake and reptile exhibit while Thrawn escorted the braver ones through. (That had been the only time Un'hee left Eli's side all day.)

It was almost time for them to head back to the bus- Thrawn had allotted their last half hour to exploring the gift shops flanking the exit. He and Eli were stationed by the doors watching, Eli had Un'hee in his arms, the little girl looked half asleep.

“Will you heading straight home when we leave?” Thrawn asked.

“I think so,” Eli said. “Doesn't seem much sense in sending her back to school for an hour.”

Thrawn nodded.

“Daddy,” Un'hee said suddenly. “Can I get a stuffed animal?”

“Sure honey, nothin' so big you can't lift it OK?”

“OK.”

Eli set her down. “Go pick one out.”

“So I think I owe you an apology,” Eli said once she left.

“Oh?”

“Un'hee told me she asked you if you were single.”

“Ah. I do not believe an apology is necessary.” Thrawn reassured him. “It is not the first time a child repeated something to me their parents wouldn't want them to. Usually they have less agreeable opinions.”

Eli raised an eyebrow, “Agreeable... are you single then?”

“I am,” Thrawn admitted. “And there is no official district policy against relationships between teachers and parents- but I feel it would be unwise to have any serious relationship with the parent of a _current _student.”

Eli laughed. “Alright then _Mr. Thrawn_. Tell me, did you know that policy off the top of your head or did you have to look it up?”

Thrawn decided answering that question would be too incriminating- but of course, so was staying silent.

Eli's smile had gone soft and knowing- it was most definitely a bad sign that he'd started cataloging the man's smiles, but he wasn't about to stop.

Eli didn't press the issue, he just fished a scrap of paper out of his pocket and offered it to Thrawn.

Thrawn took it. “Your number?"

“In case Un'hee needs me during the day- I usually work from home so I'm right down the street.”

“Alright... Thank you...” Thrawn tucked the paper into his wallet.

“No problem, oh! You said you were looking for classroom volunteers right?” Eli winked.

Thrawn coughed, and hoped Eli couldn't see how that wink had made his face heat. “I did.”

“Sounds fun. I'll give you a call about it later?”

Thrawn swallowed, and nodded.

Eli grinned.

Un'hee returned, sparing Thrawn further banter. She had two long stuffed snakes in garish utterly unrealistic rainbow colors- blue/orange and green/purple.

“I can't pick,” she said.

Eli squatted and examined the snakes Un'hee had selected thoroughly.

“Hmm... you know what? I think I want the blue guy. Is that OK with you? You get the green one and I'll get the blue one?”

“Yeah!” and then Un'hee looked up at Thrawn and smiled.

He wasn't sure what to think of that. So he decided not to worry about it.

When Eli and Un'hee came back, with their snakes wrapped around their necks like scarves, they were deep in conversation.

“Did you have a good day?” Eli asked.

Un'hee nodded. “Yes. I like the zoo.”

“I do too, we'll have to come back.”

“Can we bring Mr. Thrawn?” 

Eli looked up at him and grinned. “I wouldn't mind that at all. We'll have to see if he can come with us.”

Thrawn felt ganged-up on, but laughed anyway.

This would be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Eli just flirted with Mr. Thrawn for a solid year before Mr. Thrawn caves and goes on a date with him.


End file.
